


Just a lil lovin

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: Rhett and  Link are on Rheyts bed, lovin
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 5





	Just a lil lovin

Coming apart  
Rhett was on the bed..he was just sat down and pushed his butt up to the headboard and relaxed after a long morning. It was mid afternoon the sun was poking through the window on his freshly revealed chest as he opened his shirt right up to Link sat on the other side. Link reached over and moved his hand down Rhetts chest slowly...carefully. First he ran his fingers lightly around Rhetts pecks. biting his lip as he touched the smooth skin of his flat nipple before it welcomed his touch and rose and ellicted a gasp from Rhett as he watched Links fingertips graze the skin of his now taut nipple, plump ready for sucking but Link didnt go near it with his mouth. He moved to the second brushing it and making it stand up to attention. He trailed the finger down his chest to Rhetts belly and  
Rhett watched, his heart pounding, letting Link explore. Links fingers neared the waistband of Rhetts jeans and he moaned as Rhett leaned over and captured Links lips slowly. They kissed deeply their lips slowly meshing wet and slippery. Combining their tongues and saliva silky on their tongues link moved his hand upwards to Rhetts face to hold him in position and feel his beard rub againest his chin and cheek and Rhett bought his hand up to meet links and they held hands his ring finger on top of links. Please link....rhett moaned and said softly barely audiable. Please touch me there like you were going to.... rhett moaned again.  
He had a big boner from the kisses.  
You want it bo? Link replied just as softly rubbing Rhetts bottom lip with his finger. Mmhmm. Rhett breathed lightly and licked smoothly on Links finger. Link put it inside his mouth. You want me to suck you....Link moved the wet finger between his lips and took it out and pushed it down on Rhetts tongue lightly. Rhett sucked the finger. I got you all worked up. About time i rewarded you. He pulled the finger out and his hand moved to Rhetts tummy under Rhetts pretty green eyes. He rubbed the smooth skin and Rhett moved his hand to join Links pushing it below the waistband. He moves it in and out letting Link graze his worked up red, weeping prize. Link grazes some precum and feels how wet Rhett is. Kissing makes you so wet man.. Link moans. Yeah...rhett  
replies. Its all yours if you want it. Link licks his lips, nods and slides down to his knees at the base of the bed. He pulls the jeans down and moves his hands up up Rhetts thighs. Link grabs the shaft and rubs the wet head up and down spreading the wet precum. He pulls moans out of Rhett as he licks with his actual tongue on skin up Rhetts precum covered shaft is inserted between his lips. Link licks and tastes all wet head has to offer. Before he trails his lips down the shaft with his tongue tracing the big vein he makes the shaft tingle under his motion and he gets husky moans out of rhett he pulls rhetts head out his lips and he nibbles the cock head. his teeth graze up the underside. Then when rhett is collapsing under his mouth administrations he starts sucking and deepthroating him. He gets fucks and gods out of him then. Fuck link that mouth of yours. Rhett pushes his fingers though links silky hair. Link is proud he can make his man come apart. He isnt "clueless" as they said to him when he was younger.. he can please a man. he just needed the right man in his bed. His mouth and tongue know how to please a man. They were meant to please a man. A strong buff manly man like Rhett. Rhetts noises however were anything but manly. He was coming apart and cumming into the man currently with his dick in his throat. Link moans and grips his own dick being extreamly close from watching with his bright blue eyes, rhetts green gazing at him and rhetts chest heaving and him cumming and arching his back and feeling warm liquid trailing its way down his throat, sinking back into the bed with a sigh and link came right then. He shivered at rhetts touch on him and rhett pulled him in for a deep welcome kiss as they rubbed their groins together. Both heads greeting as link sprayed his liquid over rhetts tummy.  
Last modified: 5 Jul. 2020


End file.
